disneyfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Only Trying to Help
"Only Trying to Help" là bài hát từ tập phim "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" được thực hiện bởi Isabella và Candace khi cả hai cô gái thấy mình bị bỏ ra khỏi kế hoạch giúp bọn con trai và những anh hùng. Lời bài hát Isabella: Well, it's all about the boys Playing with their macho toys And they're making so much noise I didn't really want to shout. Candace: My presence felt like an intrusion, Causing way too much confusion. Now I've been sent into seclusion, I've been banished and cast out. Candace và Isabella: I'm not tryin' to place the blame, But I feel it just the same. That we could be, yes, we should be In the game. My spirit's feelin' daunted, I'm not sure I'm all that wanted Though I'm acting nonchalant it's clear I'm starting to doubt myself Don't want to sound too stoic. I'm not feeling that heroic. No matter what I do I blow it And I'm only trying to help. Only trying to help. Only trying to help. Candace: Only trying to help. Isabella: ...trying to help, Phineas. Bản dịch Isabella: Trên đời này, con trai là nhất Họ chơi những món đồ chơi mạnh bạo Và họ gây ra nhiều tiếng ồn Tôi không muốn nói lên lời nào nữa. Candace: Sự hiện diện của tôi như kẻ xâm nhập, Khi gây ra quá nhiều sự xáo trộn. Giờ tôi bị đưa trở lại vị trí cũ, Tôi bị cách li và đuổi đi. Candace và Isabella: Tôi không cố gắng nói lên điều đó, Nhưng tôi thấy nó cũng vô nghĩa. Rằng ta có thể, đúng, ta nên ở Trong trò chơi. Tinh thần của tôi như đi xuống, Tôi không chắc tôi được như họ muốn Tưởng rằng hành động của tôi là đúng đắn Tôi bắt đầu nghi ngờ bản thân Không muốn kiên nhẫn thêm lần nữa. Tôi không cảm thấy mình thật anh hùng. Dù tôi có làm gì thì cũng vô ích Và tôi chỉ muốn giúp mà thôi. Chỉ muốn giúp mà thôi. Chỉ muốn giúp mà thôi. Candace: Chỉ muốn giúp mà thôi. Isabella: ...chỉ muốn giúp cậu thôi, Phineas. Thông tin cơ sở *Đây là lần đầu tiên mà hai nhân vật chính của chương trình hát song ca. *Đây cũng là bản song ca đầu tiên giữa Candace và Isabella. Thông tin phát hành *Nếu nhìn vào liên kết ngoài đầu tiên, có thể thấy được lời bài hát của "Extraordinary", nên "Only Trying to Help" và "Extraordinary" có thể là được thu âm cùng một giai đoạn. *Theo lời của Swampy, Alyson Stoner cải thiện phần cuối của bài hát. Liên kết ngoài *Một đoạn phim về Alyson Stoner đang thu âm bài hát *Đoạn phim thứ hai, Swampy thừa nhận, "Alyson cải thiện phần cuối của bài hát" Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát buồn Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 trong Phineas and Ferb en:Only Trying To Help